Las Alicias
by deliciustomato
Summary: Arthur, está pronto a casarse con su querido rey Alfred, y ser la reina de trebol, pero cuando Matthew le pregunta por su familia, este no sabe que responder. AU , habrá lime.


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece…solo la historia C:

**Advertencias:** Algo de OoC, uso de nombres humanos [[Arthur/Inglaterra, Owen/Gales, Scott/Escocia, Liam/Irlanda del Norte, Quinn/Irlanda]], AU Alicias.

**Parejas:** la principal será Usuk, spamano, giripan, gerita, denor, scotcan, gales x nueva Zelanda. Francia incluido (( XD ))

Arthur se convertiría en la princesa del reino verde, estaba feliz porqué se casaría en dos meses nada más, con el amor de su vida, claro que le costó mucho aceptarlo, pero bueno, tenía que pasar no?

Alfred su futuro rey y esposo, le dijo que podía invitar a quienes quisiese, Alfred solo invitaría a su hermano menor Matthew.

A Arthur le parecía muy agraciado su cuñado, era algo tímido, pero preocupado por quienes quería, siempre salían juntos a comprar cosas o a pasear a caballo, pero hace unos días atrás, Mathew le preguntó a quienes invitaría, Arthur no supo contestar, se quedó pensando y se dio cuenta que no tenía a quien invitar, claro podía invitar a su mejor amigo, un japonés hijo de un pescador, se conocían desde pequeños.

La verdad es que La infancia de Arthur fue algo turbia, ya que no recordaba mucho a su madre o a su padre, solo que tenía hermanos, que ellos lo cuidaban y daban de comer, vivía en una casa pequeña pero acogedora, recordaba que sus tres hermanos mayores hacían los quehaceres de la casa.

Recordaba que el más grande era Owen, él era tierno, pero no se comunicaba mucho con ellos, siempre le gustó estar con él, ya que Owen le daba confianza, también recordaba que Owen tenía una flor de pica azul pequeña bajo el ojo izquierdo, siempre se preguntó porqué.

También recordaba a su Hermano Quinn, recordaba que Quinn lo hacía reír, y lo llevaba de paseo, Quinn tenía más tacto con las cosas, aunque fuese de carácter impulsivo, sabia controlarse, era cariñoso y eso le gustaba, Quinn tenía la mitad de un pequeño corazón amarillo bajo su ojo izquierdo. Cuando Arthur preguntaba sobre esas marcas los mayores no hablaban y era Scott quien le cambiaba el tema o se lo llevaba a cazar o pasear.

Scott, él era el tercero de los Kirklands, pero mayor que Arthur, recordaba que él era diez…mil veces más impulsivo que Quinn, Scott era violento, y muchas veces Arthur pensó que no lo quería, porque Scott lo miraba con odio, con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta de que él miraba así. Scott también tenía una rara marca bajo su ojo, pero él la tenía en el derecho, era un diamante rojo.

Su hermano menor Liam, era muy parecido a Quinn, el pelo naranja, las pecas, lo impulsivo, se podría decir que, si Liam hubiese nacido antes que Scott, serían gemelos, pero son solo palabras, aunque algo compartían más allá de lo nombrado, era el pequeño corazón partido a la mitad, pero Liam lo tenia del lado contrario a Quinn, bajo su ojo derecho.

Arthur, quien tenía un pequeño trébol bajo su ojo izquierdo, le gustaba mirar ese pequeño trébol, lo encontraba hermoso, pero nunca supo que significaba.

Su futuro esposo, tenía un trébol al igual que él, bajo el mismo ojo que él, Arthur pensó que tal vez ese trébol, esas marcas que tenían él y sus hermanos, significarían sus futuros.

Pero ahora que recordaba a sus hermanos, pensaba, ¿Qué fue de ellos?

Ahora que se casaría, le gustaría volver a verlos, invitarlos al gran castillo, que tomaran té juntos, que se rieran juntos, porque aunque pelearan bastante, Arthur los quería, y quería estar con ellos, con su familia.

-Mi reina, estaré fuera del reino unos días, tengo que ver asuntos de guerra, el reino vecino, entrará en guerra y según los tratados, debo ayudarlo, pero volveré en una semana o dos.- dicho esto fue donde Arthur y lo beso-

-Cuídate, y cobraré tu palabra, si no vuelves en una semana o dos, no te daré tu regalo.- sonrío con lujuria, y Alfred supo a que se refería, lo besó por última vez, lo abrazó, y se retiró.

Arthur se sentía feliz con Alfred, para Arthur, Alfred era todo, sin él, jamás abría sobrevivido, Alfred lo vio una tarde que salió del reino, para dirigirse hacia el reino vecino.

Antes de que Arthur siquiera pudiese pisar el castillo, se ganaba la vida vendiendo pescados, junto a su amigo Kiku, ambos trabajaban juntos, Kiku pescaba y él vendía, Arthur no sabía nadar, y eso le jugó una mala pasada, por eso junto a su amigo decidieron que Arthur solo estará en tierra firme.

Y por suerte de quien sabe qué, mientras llevaba sus pescados hacia la tienda, tropezó con uno de los caballos que llevaban la carretela en la que se encontraba Alfred.

Alfred, preocupado bajo de la carretela a ver como se encontraba la persona o animal que tropezó con el caballo, al ver a Arthur, se quedó anonadado, esos finos cabellos color oro, su tez blanquecina, su fino cuerpo, hasta las extrañas cejas. Pero lo que lo enamoró fueron esos ojos verdes, tan verdes como su propio reino, lo ayudo a levantarse, y al darse cuenta de el trébol bajo el ojo de Arthur, lo invitó a su lujoso castillo. Pasando el tiempo, Arthur aceptó que fuesen novios.

Arthur, no podría olvidarse de su antigua vida, pero si podría mejorarla, le prometió a su mejor amigo que cuando fuese reina, le conseguiría el mejor puesto para vender, y hasta podría hacerlo su cocinero personal, Alfred podría quedarse con el francés, aunque cocinara delicioso, no lo admitiría, porque conocía a ese francés, fue muy cercano a su familia, en especial a Scott, hasta sospechó que tuvieron algo.

Y ahora ese francés era perfecto.

Arthur caminó hacía la cocina, se le tenía prohibido ir hacía allá, porque era muy peligroso, para él y para la sanidad del castillo entero, pero hoy no iría preparar su delicioso té y sus preciados scones, no, iría a buscar respuestas, y como sabía que podía amenazarlo, le preguntaría hasta lo más ridículo que pudiese ocurrírsele.

Toc, toc.

-Hey frog! Ábreme la puerta!

-Tan cariñosa que está mi _reina _– lanzó el francés con burla.

-Sólo abre frog! Tengo cosas importantes que preguntarte!

-Bien, bien pero baja el tono, te escucho bastante bien sin que grites- El francés abrió la puerta con lentitud, estas eran de metal así que hicieron bastante ruido- ¿Que necesita mi _reina ?_–otro sarcasmo, y Arthur lo presentía- ¿un té?-dice con burla-

-Bien sí un té, dos de azúcar, gracias. Tengo algo importante que preguntarte.

-hmm, ¿qué sería?- algo irritado.

-Frog este té está CALIENTE !

- Me llamo Francis, no frog, y ya te dije que no grites, ¿nunca cambiarás?

-Bien escucha, iré al punto, me casaré en dos meses aproximadamente, y Alfred me dijo que podía invitar a cuantos yo quisiera, Matthew me preguntó si invitaría a mi familia y bueno…-hizo una pausa para respirar- no sé donde estará mi familia, y como tú eras el más cercano a Scott, tal vez sepas donde está, y ya sabiendo donde está, me será fácil buscar al resto…-fue interrumpido por la mano de Francis-.

-Mon ami, yo no tengo idea de que ocurrió con tus hermanos, hace más de 13 años que no sé nada de Scott, me temo que no te seré de gran ayuda.

-P-pero, ¿no conoces a las personas que lo vieron por última vez?

-Bueno, hace 13 años yo salía a cazar con Scott, y con Antonio…

-¿Antonio? ¿Quién es él?

- Un amigo de infancia, era dos años más grande que tú, siempre lo encontrábamos siendo atacado por un oso o alguna ave gigante, así nos hicimos amigos…tal vez… él sepa más de tus hermanos, ya que compartió con Liam y Quinn.

-¿Y sabes dónde vive?

-A las afueras del reino.

-Será la primera y última vez que te pida algo, pero… no quiero ir solo, y con kiku no bastaría, así qué… ¿Me acompañarías?

-Si te arrodillas…-sonrisa-

-W-what!?

- broma, broma, muy bien, pero quiero inmunidad, no podrás echarme del reino ni de mi empleo, Vous me comprenez?

-Es un trato –dicho esto estrecharon las manos y se dirigieron donde el japonés, quien gustoso aceptó acompañarlos, tendría dos semanas, dos semanas para buscar a su familia, ¿por qué no hacerlo estando Alfred?, pues, porque Alfred creería que es muy peligroso, pero a Arthur, no lo detendrá nada, y la pisca de esperanza que tiene lo ayuda bastante.

**Deliciustomato desu! :** ¿Qué les pareció? Pienso seguirlo, ya tengo en mente todo, pero no estoy segura, dependerá mucho de si quieren que siga, habrá lime al final, y más sorpresas, estoy obsesionada con los cinco hermanos kirklands, y creo que se nota xD, bueno ya no me doy más vuelta, see ye~!


End file.
